Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high reliability lightweight quick connector system that utilizes a locking clip having curved section members for increased locking groove engagement of grooved pipe and that will save time in piping installations, especially water piping service replacing the rubber and opposing coupling systems currently used for such water distribution.
Description of the Prior Art
An industrial standard for water pipe service runs in an industrial facility has involved the use of cut groove steel and other iron pipe size “IPS” piping. Generally, for a nominal size standard, the pipe, regardless of the alloys, and for each nominal size, there is a given outside diameter that's standard, with the outside diameter never changing, but with the wall thickness and inner diameter changing for different types and materials from which the pipe is made, but generally a pipe's outer diameter does not change for that pipe's nominal outer diameter size. Standard cut groove size, dimensions and specifications for grooved pipe may be found at a variety of references. For one example for illustration only, in two inch diameter pipe, a groove width of about 0.313 inches and at a depth of about 0.063 inches is placed about 0.625 inches from the end of the pipe. Where the flow path at two ends of such pipe are to be made continuous, a method of joining has been conventionally provided as part of a grooved pipe system.
A connection between two ends of this grooved pipe is typically accomplished by providing an annular rubber sleeve having an internal land circumferentially inward about its inner periphery. When two ends of the grooved pipe are brought together, they are supported, aligned and then inserted into the annular rubber sleeve seal with each pipe's end surface urged against a lateral side of the internal land. A pair of heavy half circle “U” shaped couplings, also known as a split double bolt clamp, are provided to overfit and compress the exterior of the annular rubber sleeve seal and engage the adjacent grooves of the two ends of the grooved pipe.
The pair of heavy half circle “U” shaped couplings have a cross sectional wide shallow “u” profile that envelops and compresses the annular rubber sleeve seal as the outer rims of the heavy half circle “U” shaped couplings begin engaging the grooves adjacent the ends of the pipe. Each of the pair of heavy half circle “U” shaped couplings have aligning apertures adjacent their opposite ends so that large threaded bolts can be used to extend through the aligning apertures and by engagement of a nut on the threaded bolt compress the couplings toward each other and around the grooved pipe using wrenches. Proper compression can possibly achieve a configuration where the internal land hopefully completely evenly enters into the area between the pipe ends where it may be compressed between the ends of the grooved pipe. The fittings also presses portions of the annular rubber sleeve seal on opposite sides of the land against the outer surface of the grooved pipe at an area between the groove and end of each pipe. The above details of joining and sealing may be referred to as the “prior seal and coupling system”.
The amount of labor and cost of material for using this prior seal and coupling system are significant. As the pipe flow paths are being extended or constructed throughout a facility, lengths of pipe, seals and couplings must be used periodically along the flow paths in order to complete the construction.
The time and effort in constructing the “prior seal and coupling system” is significant. Supporting and aligning the pipe segments, putting the two adjacent ends of the grooved pipes to be joined into the relatively tight fitting double seal, then bringing the pair of heavy half circle “U” shaped couplings together around the made up ends of the engaged double seal and the grooves in the pipe ends, threading bolts through apertures in the pair of heavy half circle “U” shaped couplings, attaching the tightening nuts to the bolts and then carefully and evenly tightening both sides of the pair of heavy half circle “U” shaped couplings to make sure that the sides compress evenly and that the double seal is evenly compressed, takes a significant amount of time. Ideally each bolt on either side of a coupler must be turned only slightly at a time so that the coupler will come together evenly.
Multiplying the construction time expenditure for each of the junctions in the water distribution piping system using the “prior seal and coupling system” creates a significant addition to any piping total project expenditure. The “prior seal and coupling system” is of necessity a significant addition of weight and cost. The coupling alone may weigh 2 or 3 pounds. In many cases it requires two workers, with one to manipulate or hold the non connected pipe section and another to fit the seal and assemble the seal compressing and pipe groove engaging coupler around the seal and pipe ends and tighten to the recommended strength.
Reliability is another issue with the “prior seal and coupling system”. After a water distribution system it is typically statically tested. Leaks require repair, and the labor intensive painstaking, time consuming process the occurred in making a connection must be reversed in order to try to ascertain any leakage problem. In many cases the problem may have been uneven tightening. Uneven tightening is cured by re-assembling the joint but with greater care.
Another problem with the “prior seal and coupling system” is the provision of so many sealing structures and forces that must be coordinated to give a good and positive seal. Each connection involves the face of the connected pipes against the internal land, and also a band compressed against the exterior of the pipe between the face of the connected pipes and their respective grooves. The coupling member is meant to engage the two grooves simultaneously in a way that urges the pipes against the internal land in one direction and which compresses the circular bands sealing member of the seal compressed against the exterior of the pipe between the face of the connected pipes. Mismatch of these two simultaneous forces are often possible if the coupler is not assembled mindfully. The care with which the coupler must be assembled and engaged can contribute to leakage failure, even if it is temporary and repairable with further expenditure of time and labor.
Any solution which can significantly reduce cost and at the same time enable installations to be built with fewer workers would provide a significant advantage, particularly since grooved pipe systems are used for relatively low pressure service, including water sprinkler systems and water supply service and the like. What is needed is a structure and method that will enable a less expensive process of assembling a grooved pipe system and which will enable the work to be done with fewer workers and in some cases a single worker.